


Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Series: Pants Pooping Pooters [1]
Category: Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Fandom
Genre: Butts, Farting, Jeans, Pants Pooping, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans

Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans. If there's one think you can count on, it's Princess Daisy's pants pooping poots.

"Hi I'm Gassy!" Is what Daisy says. And her bassy big butt farting is what came immediately after in her pooped pants. There was nothing ol' Gassy Daisy loved more than farting huge blasts of gas and shitting her pants.

Oh how did she love to make pants pooping farts. Boy did she stink.


End file.
